The Boy in the Striped Pajamas
by HatersGonnaHate 'Don't Hate
Summary: Ahkmenrah befriends a young person from the Historic Events floor. Ahkmenrah/OC Note to readers: You no like gay boys you no read!
1. Chapter 1

10:00 a.m. had approached and so did a group of semi-excited college students waiting to get a tour of the Smithsonian. Larry opened the doors and welcomed them. "How's everybody doing? I'm Larry and I'll serve as your tour guide for today."

The tour went smoothly, the people were awed at the sight of the air craft exhibit and were over taken by the miniature displays, until a young man asked, "What floor are we on?" Larry turned and said, "The Historic Events Floor, why?" The emo child pointed to a room to his right and looked back at Larry.

"Oh um. That's the European history room." "Looks violent. What the hell happened there?" "Okay first of all don't say hell and secondly, it's only one specific event that's displayed here there are plenty of other events that took place. On with the tour." The others walked away, however, the young emo searched around the room to figure out what took place.

"Hey Marilyn Manson don't dawdle let's go." "That's not my name." "Okay fine what is it?" "Damien." "Alright Damien let's go." The young boy sighed and caught up with the group.

10:00 p.m. came and doors were locked. Larry let out an exhausted breath, "Nine tours in one day, I need a break." Suddenly a blue toy truck bumped into Larry's leg. "Howdy there Gigantor!" "Good evening my liege." A small cowboy and roman general, there was only two people that could match that description. "Jed! Octavius!"

"Sorry to be in a rush, but ya mind movin your foot there!" "What? Why?" "I'll give ya a clue, he's made of bones and we have one of his ribs." A very familiar dinosaur came charging at full speed towards that toy truck. Like lightning Larry jumped out of the way and two miniatures zoomed off.

Unfortunately he underestimated Rexy's size and was flung across the room by his vertebrae tail. Luckily he was only lifted about a foot in the air and so he slid across the floor. "Somehow I expected that to happen." "Holy crap that was funny." Larry turned his head to see a young boy wearing tattered pinstriped clothes.

"Who are you?" "Who are _you_?" "Larry Daley the night guard." The boy looked about fourteen or sixteen and had short dark blond hair that was parted on the left side of his head, his bangs curved around his right eye. "_He looks exactly like a young Leonardo Dicaprio! He even has the same face, eye color, and voice" _Larry thought to himself.

The boy walked over and helped Larry to his feet. "I saw it coming too I should have yelled duck." "Yeah that would've been nice. Like I said earlier, who are you?" "Not necessary, but what is necessary is how that cup is moving." He pointed to a glass of water on the desk that for some reason was creating ripples.

The revving of a truck came from behind the confused night guard. "Whoa run Larry Rexy brought backup!" An entire herd of T- Rex tore through the room nearly crushing the small miniatures and the two larger men. Quickly the blonde boy snatched the toy truck and jumped behind the desk.

The bone beasts finally left and both Larry and the boy stood up. "Now you really need a break." said the boy. Larry took the truck and held it eye level. "Are you two alright?" "The closer you are to death the more you feel alive Gigantor." The toy was set down and the cowboy and general drove off.

"Hey what was that brown thing on top of the bones?" "Brown thing?" "Yeah it had a tail and fur." Larry came into realization on what the blonde saw. "Dexter!" Larry went running off to find the mischievous capuchin.

"That was weird…and now I'm bored." The young blonde decided to walk around and meet the new exhibits that were brought here not too long ago. A couple hour passed when he came upon a room lined with jewels and jackal headed statues. A man stood in the middle of the room reading something, his back turned to the boy unaware of his arrival.

The blonde approached the crowned man listening to what he was saying. "And as he stood before his people, the great king spoke, 'As long as I walk these lands you will never know a day of unhappiness!' His arm rose to the air and the people rejoiced at their king and there future lives." He closed his book and said with delight, "These stories never seize to amaze me."

"Um, excuse me." The older man turned around and smiled at the blonde boy. "Well hello there, and who might you be?" "What were you reading?" "Stories that my parents use to read to me." The man was slightly distracted by the boy's attire. "Why are you wearing that?" "It's what the soldiers gave me to wear." The man continued to stare at the young boy, but soon noticed the boy was looking at his book.

He reached out and moved a piece of hair out of his eye and behind his ear, "What is your name?" He remained silent. "My name is Ahkmenrah." The boy looked up and met the pharaoh's eyes. "Tell me a story." Ahkmenrah was slightly confused at why he hadn't said his name, but liked how interested he was in the book. "Okay." smiled the pharaoh.

The two walked over to a gold couch with red cushions and made themselves comfortable. "What story were you reading?" "The story of Ramses, a man who brought his kingdom faith after a great war between his brother." The boy moved closer to Ahkmenrah, "I wanna hear that one." He smiled and told the blonde of the war.

The story began with Ramses and his brother Khnum standing by their father on his deathbed. "Ramses, Khnum, my sons for many days I had feared the end of my time. But now that I am old and stale it is time for one of you to rule the kingdom." Khnum expected himself to be chosen for he was older, taller, and stronger than is younger sibling. However, Ramses was smarter and more caring of the two, he was told to rule the kingdom instead of Khnum. Their father's words brought joy to one man and hatred to the other. Several years passed in which the events of his Khnum's disappearance, Ramses' ceremony of becoming pharaoh, and the sudden arrival of a new kingdom took place.

Ten years after the death of Kepru, the father of Ramses, an Anubis guard rushed into the pharaoh's temple holding his bleeding arm. "An army is approaching!" Ramses sent his warriors and warned the people of his kingdom to hide and prepare for possible intruders. A nine hour war struck Ramses' kingdom. All warriors on both sides died leaving Ramses to fight one on one with the opposing kingdom's leader.

"Saw it coming." the blonde boy added in as commentary. He crawled onto Ahkmenrah's shoulders attempting to look at the pages of the bronze colored book. "Now what?" Ahkmenrah let out a chuckle and replied, "Okay back to the story."

Ramses stood wearing an Anubis head guard and wielding a golden lance with a red jeweled handle at his nemesis who wore an Eagle head guard, and whose weapon of choice was steel edged sword with a black obsidian skull at the end of the handle. Clanks screeched through the wind and over the kingdom as leader and leader fought for victory. Ramses used his last bit of strength to upper cut his opponent, knocking his head guard off and slamming him to the ground.

Ramses placed the edge of his blade to the other man's neck, but stopped. The offender opened his eyes and spoke in a whisper, "Ramses." He dropped his sword and fell to his knees. "Khnum? Is it you brother?" The other man placed his hand behind Ramses' head, "My brother." Tears filled Ramses' eyes as he embraced his brother in his arms. "I've missed you Khnum." "The memory of you never left my mind." A sudden wetness slipped down Ramsess thigh. It was blood seeping from his brothers neck, the jugular had been sliced by his lance.

Ramses knew what was about to happen. "And the memory of you will never leave my mind." With what strength still lingered through Khnum's body, the grip around his brother's self grew tighter. "I love you Ramses. My blood, my kin," with the last air from in his lungs Khnum released his final words, "My brother." His eyes closed as his head fell onto his brother's neck. Ramses held him for several more moments before picking up his brother and carrying him back to the kingdom.

That day Khnum was placed in a sarcophagus and was given a proper pharaoh burial. Ramses never wanted to feel the level of sadness ever again and never wanted his people to feel the same either. However, with the destruction of their homes and the blood shed by kingdom's warriors, all the people were over come with negative emotions. He walked to edge of his balcony and as he stood before his people, the great king spoke, "Do not cry my friends, as long as I walk these lands you will never know a day of unhappiness!" His arm rose to the air and the people rejoiced at their king and there future lives.

"That's the line you said when I first walked in." spoke the blonde headed boy. As before Ahkmenrah closed his book and smiled once again at the story he had read. "It is a very strong piece of words." "Can you tell me another story tomorrow?" The pharaoh loved how excited he was about hearing the tales. "Of course I can." The boy's cerulean eyes lit up with anticipation of another tale of battle.

"Ten minute warning return to your designated exhibits, I repeat, ten minute warning." "That sound like the guy who got hit by the dinosaur." A toy truck went by at top speed passed the door, being chased by Rexy obviously. "Dammit Dexter I said ten minute warning!" yelled Larry Daley of Daley Devices.

Both boys sitting on the couch cocked their head in confusion. The blonde shook his head back to reality, "Well I better hitting the old dusty trail. Night…er morning Ahkmenrah." The boy stood up and walked to exit the pharaoh's tomb. "Wait!" Quickly the boy turned around. "You didn't tell me your name." Smiling he replied, "Will, William Shultz." "Will huh? Well goodbye then Will."

A five minute warning was called as Will ran to get to his exhibit. "The sooner I get to my display, the sooner I close my eyes, the sooner I'll get to hear my story!' _*Boosh!*_ "What the heck?" "What the hell did I hit?" "Hey don't say hell. Why aren't you at your exhibit?" It was Larry who Will collided with. "I _was_ getting there before _You_ blocked me. And the name's Will in case you were curious" "Fine whatever just get to your display." "Screw you."

_The next night_

A very excited Will jumped out of his display case and rushed to Ahkmenrah's tomb. "Wonder what story Ahk's gonna tell? Hope it's violent." The blonde's thoughts were interrupted by the shouts coming from a room down the hallway. "Aw come on I'm bad I'm bad! Hey I-I could show you how bad I am grrrr!" "What is that?" Will thought to himself. "I'm sorry you don't seem very bad just vaguely grouchy."

Will moved closer to the people talking and hid behind a pillar. "Is that you breathing? Because I can't here myself think." In frustration Darth Vader knocked Oscar's trashcan lid on his head. "Goodbye now." The two angry men left the room mumble curses under their breath. Will, due to his curious nature, approached the man that judged their evilness and tapped his shoulder. The man turned and said, "Oh my god you're not seriously trying out are you?" "Trying out for what I was just wondering what that bug thing on your head was."

"It is not a bug thing! It is a crown bestowed upon me the day I became pharaoh." "Still looks like a bug. Anyways you're not pharaoh Ahkmenrah is." "Don't sthpeak when I am…what did you say?" a suspicious tone rose into his voice. "I said Ahkmenrah's pharaoh. Did you just say sthpeak? Say it with me spa-eek." The pharaoh moved closer to Will, "How do you know my brother?"

"I'm sorry are you from Britain? You have a weird sound to your voice and it's making me really uncomfortable." "Answer the question! How do you know my brother?" The blonde boy suddenly realized who he was talking to. "You're Kahmunrah." "I see you've heard of me." "You're the guy everyone's been talking about." Will didn't know what to do. He was face to face with the man who was trying to take over the Smithsonian.

"Will where are you?" It was Ahkmenrah! He was looking for him. Without thinking Will called out, "In here!" In a matter of seconds Ahkmenrah was standing in the room holding the bronze story book. "Kahmunrah!" "Ah good to see you again brother." Kahmenrah's brown eyes glanced down at the book under his brother's arm. "You still have that waste of paper with you I see." "Our mother told us these stories!" "The same mother who banished me from home."

The frightened Will hid behind Ahkmenrah. "Let's go back to your tomb." "In a moment my friend." His green eyes traveled from Will back to his poor excuse for a brother. "I just want to know why you are doing this. What right do you have to strike fear into innocent civilians?" "A simple right to freedom. For centuries I've been forced into isolation but now I have come back to life! I will never go back!" A few seconds of silence filled the room before Ahkmenrah spoke. "My question has been answered, we will leave now." Both the blonde and pharaoh were almost out the doorway when Kahmunrah said, "A word of caution, consider yourselves at the top of my to-die-list."

Those words echoed through Will's head. It had not been the first time he was told he was going to die. Horrible thoughts of death and the soldiers that tortured him passed through his self conscious, voices of hell rand over his mind. Tears filled his eyes as he ran from Ahkmenrah attempting to run away from his own thoughts. The concerned pharaoh tried to catch up, but lost him when he turned the corner. "Will! Will please where are you?" The blonde boy ran to a place where he knew no one would find him, he ran back to his exhibit. Everyone avoided that area because of how disturbing everything was.

Ahkmenrah continued to call out to Will, but never received an answer. He then spotted Sacagawea and Roosevelt walking through miniature displays. "Sir Theodore madam, have you seen a blonde boy, my height, blue eyes, and tattered clothing running by? Oh please say yes." "Sorry sport I haven't seen your lad." Sacagawea quickly asked, "Were the clothes gray and black pinstriped?" "Yes they were." "And what was his last name?" "Shultz, why?" "Shultz is a German name, the only areas that display Europe are on the third level." "The historic events floor!" "Oh no." Sacagawea's delicate hand covered her mouth in shock. "What's wrong my dear?" "I think I know what display he's in."

"Please you must tell me where he is." Her hand slowly came away from her face and onto Ahkmenrah's shoulder. "He's part of the Holocaust exhibit." The pharaoh knew of the Holocaust and nearly broke into tears. "That's why his clothing is tattered." "That also explains who he meant by the soldiers. I remember he had a red circle sewed on his clothes, what does that mean?" "I wish I knew but I don't." "Thank you so much for your help." Ahkmenrah run to the elevator and pressed the 3 button. "I've been a fool how could I not have been more observant? Please be there Will."

Unfortunately the young blonde was not there, or at least not anymore. His shirt was on the ground in front of his display. Nazi flags hung from the ceiling and pictures of the camps lined the walls. Blood red paint covered the exhibit and white tile floors stretched from wall to wall. Ahkmenrah moved closer to Will's glass display case and read the label. _"Here is a teenage male by the name of William Shultz, who wears the official camp uniform." _"How can they give an event as horrid as this an exhibit?"

Ahkmenrah continued to look around trying to figure out what the circle on Will's shirt meant. He found his answer when he read a large chart framed on the wall. _"All the people kept in these camps wore pieces of fabric on their clothing that represented the reason they were there." _The pharaoh's eyes scrolled down the list and saw that a yellow star meant Jew, a green cross meant a religion other than Catholicism, a blue triangle meant not a German, and a black arrow simply meant the person was not the perfect race (blonde with blue or green eyes). 

However even with this information Ahkmenrah couldn't figure out what a red circle meant. The bottom part of the chart had been torn off and most likely would have said what it stood for. "There has to be more information on these clothes." After searching through every piece of data he could find, Ahkmenrah found a video file on the touch screen information machine respectively named, "Holocaust Info"

"Hopefully this will shed some light on the situation." the pharaoh said pushing a button labeled "Camp Clothing" on the screen. As the chart had said, the computer discussed the meaning of the fabric pieces, but had yet to say the meaning of a red circle. "I already know what the star, the square, and everything else means! What is the circle?"

As if on cue the computer then stated, _"Another piece worn was the red circle, which was given to people who were homosexual and were often the first people to be killed off." _Ahkmenrah's hand covered his mouth in shock, "That is no reason to kill someone, he's a child! Oh God now I have to find, who knows what's going through his head." I sudden idea on where Will could be quickly came to him.


	2. Chapter 2

As Ahkmenrah had expected, Will was in his tomb lying on the couch. The pharaoh became concerned at the sight of him in a fetal position; the blonde's back was turned to him. Cautiously Ahkmenrah approached the young boy and was relieved at what he saw. Will had fallen into a deep sleep holding the Bronze story book close to his chest. The pharaoh smiled and softly sat next to him.

Glazing his fingers through the blonde's hair, the pharaoh spoke, "Why would anyone want to harm you?" Ahkmenrah leaned down and pressed his lips against the boy's temple. A light sound occurred after he lifted his head, along with the voice of Will. "Ahkmenrah?" Slowly his body lifted and became level with Ahkmenrah's. Cerulean eyes glanced down at the tattered shirt Ahkmenrah had found.

The pharaoh lifted the boy's chin with his hand to meet his eyes, "I know I can't change the past, but I can create the future. I am sorry for all that you went through and I will read you as many stories as you-_Mmmph!" _The blonde pressed his lips hard against Akhmenrah's mouth, for a moment the pharaoh was taken over by shock, but opened his mouth to Will's tongue when his bottom lip was lightly bit.

The two plunged in vigorously in a tongue battle for dominance. A moan rising in Ahkmenrah's throat sent the blonde to attack his neck with warm kisses. His tongue slicked up the moaning pharaoh's throat and poured back into his mouth. Ahkmenrah removed his crown and torso wear while at the same time pushing Will against the other end of the couch.

The blonde had such a muscular build for someone his age. A broad chest with a well chiseled set of abs, accompanied with hard packed arms made the pharaoh drop into a full state of ecstasy. Ahkmenrah removed his last piece of clothing and slid on top of his blonde interest. Each male smiled at one another beyond happy to be in the other's presence. Their lips met once more.

Ahkmenrah moved to Will's lower half and pulled down his tattered trousers. The blonde's fully erected cock took the pharaoh by surprise, "Oh, it's so…big." His tongue flicked the head of the hard member, causing a growl like moan to pass the boy's lips. "However with enough-" again he flicked his tongue, "lube, you can stuff it in." Ahkmenrah kissed the so sensitive tip and took his nine size cock completely down his throat.

The blonde arched his back violently moaning sounds of pure pleasure. "Oh God. Fuck I'm gonna shoot! Ooooo!" Ahkmenrah released his tongue vice grip, "I want it. Give it to me! I want to taste every last bit!" A sliver of pre-cum leaked down the boy's hard as hell cock. The pharaoh licked from the base to the tip lapping up all of the pre-jack. Suddenly he was pushed back, "Will."

The boy kissed the pharaoh's neck and then his lips, "I want to feel inside you." "Oh God fuck me." Will lifted Ahkmenrah's legs over his shoulders and bent down to lick the pharaoh's rock hard cock. "Give me everything." the pharaoh pleaded. "Ahkmenrah." He looked up and saw straight into the boy's cerulean eyes, "Yes Will?" The blonde moved closer to Ahkmenrah's face and pressed hard against his mouth, "I love you." The pharaoh embraced his arms around the boy's neck, "I love you Ahhhh-"

Will plunged himself deep into Ahkmenrah's physic, hitting hard against his prostate. A series of nerves traveled from his aroused hole to his fully erected flesh. The blonde entwined his fingers around his solid hard meat, pulling the foreskin passed the head simultaneously massaging the tip. "Oooooooo! Harder!"

Still leaving his cock in the pharaoh's throbbing hole, Ahkmenrah was turned on stomach and pulled to Will's torso. Gripping hard on his waist, Will pounded balls deep into Ahkmenrah going passed his prostate. Both men moaned loud in ecstasy nearly hitting their climax. As close as Ahkmenrah was to cum eruption it didn't seize when Will suddenly pulled out.

The pharaoh was turned around pulled on top of the blonde's waist. "I'm so close Will, cum inside me." The boy slipped his pulsating cock back into his pharaoh and thrusted his hips upward, pounding against the bunch of nerves covering Ahkmenrah's twat. "OoooooooooFUCK!" Will erupted at the same time hot cum shot against his abs. Warm white spunk dripped down the pharaoh's cock. Ahkmenrah kissed his blonde Will hard on his lips plunging his tongue deep down his throat.

Both were panting heavily when their tongues parted. Ahkmenrah reached his hand behind him and stuck his 'fuck you' finger up his ass. Glazing his nail down the young blonde's nine inch flesh, he pulled his finger out and seductively licked the tip. Wanting more he swallowed his whole finger and said, "Mmm tasty."

Ahkmenrah reached down and took a handful of his cum, "Try some of mine." The blonde dipped his tongue into the creamy handful, "All of it!" The green eyed pharaoh smothered Will's mouth and made sure he swallowed every ounce. "Finished?" A devilish grin crossed the boy's face, "Our turn." a raspy harsh tone in his voice.

The two boys began long distance French kissing. Ahkmenrah gently removed himself off Will's engorged cock flesh and set lightly onto the arm of the couch. Ahkmenrah sucked the boy's tongue and kissed the tip, "I love you."

The green eyed pharaoh rubbed his sack against the blonde's rock like balls then lowered his body to Will's waist. "You're still so hard." Ahkmenrah lapped the cum still coating his cock and deep-throated the hot flesh. "Ooooo! Ah-Ahkmenrah." Whimpers passed the blue eyed blonde's lips. "Fuck I'm gonna cum!" The emerald eyed pharaoh gagged himself deep-throating his massive cock flesh.

Massaging his balls Ahkmenrah sucked harder and harder, feeling his Will's throbbing cock muscle clench tight in his throat. "Ahkmenrah!" Hot semen exploded down the pharaoh's and squirted out of mouth. He gulped every ounce of hot cum he could get down his throat. Ahkmenrah released his pulsing meat with a popping sound unleashing another eruption of cum. Hot white cream drenched his face dripping excess cum down his chest. A third load blew up when the blonde saw his love lathered in his excrements.

The pharaoh breathed loudly in sweat, cum, and ecstasy. Will sat up and embraced Ahkmenrah close to his chest, tight in his arms. The blonde placed a loving kiss on his love Ahkmenrah's temple, "Marry me." The pharaoh emerald eyes shot open in shock, "What did you say?" The two laid back slightly to face each other. "Ahkmenrah, will you marry me?" Tears rolled down the man's cheeks as he said, "Yes."

A half hour passed by as Ahkmenrah cradled Will's body in his arm, fingering through soft topaz tinted hair. The pharaoh now fiancé was pondering what kind of ceremony should take place on the day they take their vows. Ahkmenrah pictured something traditional yet fresh, where all of his friends could gather, and of course where he and his love could declare there unison.

"Ten minute warning, I repeat, ten minute warning." Ahkmenrah was slightly disappointed to have to leave Will, even if it only seemed a few seconds between night, fiancé and fiancé should never be separated! "I'll never let go of you."

"Hello brother." Ahkmenrah easily recognized the lisped voice. "What are you doing here? Larry called a warning not too long ago, you should be leaving." "I came to see him." said the wanna-be-pharaoh Kahmunrah. "I was curious to see who he was and since he ran to you, I put two and two together and well it appears I was right, you do know who he is." "His name is William Shultz." Ahkmenrah pressed his lips to Will's cheek, "My fiancé."

"Is he now? So when's the wedding?" "I'm not telling you!" "Oh yes you will. See I've known you for along time dear brother and I therefore know that you always stick to tradition. Is it not traditional for the sibling of the groom/bride to evaluate whether or not a person is good enough to be wed?" With a disgusted expression Ahkmenrah spoke, "Yes."

"Have him come by my temple to be evaluated tomorrow night." "He'll be there." A second announcement came over the intercom, "Five minute warning, five minute warning." "Well it appears that it's time for me to go, and him too." "Goodbye Kahmunrah." a strict 'don't fuck with me' tone in his voice. That man left and the young blonde was gently woken up. "Will…Will it's time to get up." His eyes slowly opened and were greeted by emerald colored eyes.

"Larry has called a-_Mmmph!" _Will didn't care about what Larry had to say, all he cared about was Ahkmenrah.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Will left for his exhibit, Ahkmenrah informed him on the traditional wedding evaluation. The blonde assured him that he would go and make a good impression. "Even if he denies our wedding I will still be in unison with you my love." The pharaoh gave the boy a kiss on the cheek and sent him off to his brother's temple.

Kahmunrah paced back and forth waiting impatiently for the blonde's arrival. "Where is he?" "I'm right here." The wanna-be turned around and found Will standing directly behind him. "Took you long enough, get lost on the way here?" Taking in a mental deep breath, the blonde spoke in a calm voice, "How does the evaluation start?" "WITH YOUR DEATH!"

A sword lashed out at the Will's neck slicing his jugular. "Only a king can marry and I am the rightful heir!" "You're not pharaoh and never will be." The blonde laid on the floor holding his neck firmly attempting to restrain the blood flow. "With this tablet I am pharaoh. Capone!" "Yeah boss?" "Set up the portal." Kahmunrah tossed the golden tablet to the mafia leader and turned his attention back to Will. "After my army is unleashed you will be the first to die."

"Kahmunrah!" "Ahkmenrah." The true pharaoh rushed to his love's aid, "Are you alright?" "Yes it's just a scratch." Kahmunrah aimed his lance at the bleeding blonde, "I assure you it will be more when I'm done." "You stay the hell away from him!" A smirk grew across his face, "Since you care about him so much you will second to parish." "Second?" "I've already promised him the first kill, and besides, I would love to see the look on your face as I drain the live out of him."

"Yo boss the portal thingy's open." "Excellent. Say your last words brother." Kahmunrah walked off talking chants in his native language. The emerald eyed pharaoh looked at his love in sadness as he watched blood pour down his chest. "Will." "Shh it's okay. You know what…this reminds me of that story." "The story of Ramses. But I don't want you to have the same fate Khnum did!" "I'm not," a trickle of warm blood slipped out of the corner of his mouth and down his face. "He died of jealousy, I am leaving with love."

Tears ran from emerald eyes and fell upon weaves of topaz. The pharaoh held his love tightly, "I promised you I wouldn't let you be harmed…I have failed." The blonde moved the hand around his shoulder and placed it over his chest. "Do you fell that?" Ahkmenrah could feel Will's rhythm beneath his fingers. "My heart still beats, you have not failed. My body may be bleeding, but my soul remains untouched, unharmed. The boy held the pharaoh's hand in his own. "Do you Akhmenrah, take me Will, to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, through good times and in bad, till death do we part?"

The water from the emerald orbs now leaked waves of happiness, "I do. And do you William Shultz, take me to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, through good times and in bad, till-_Mmmph!" _The pharaoh's were masked by warm lips, "I do." The young blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold ring studded in emeralds that corresponded Ahkmenrah's eyes. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce us husband and husband."

Will's eyes suddenly rolled in the back of his head and closed shut. His frame became limp and collapsed against Ahkmenrah. "My love!" A loud shatter of glass echoed through the room and all the bird warrior that cam from the portal retreated back to where they came from. The pharaoh looked up in confusion and became overjoyed at the sight of Abraham Lincoln sending everything called upon from his brother's chants away.

Completely unarmed and with no way of escaping, Kahmunrah fled along with the eagle warriors closing the portal behind him. All the people of the museum rejoiced in enthusiasm for now they could roam with out worry. However, there was still one person who was feeling nothing but negativity. Sacagawea took notice of the sobbing pharaoh and went to his aid.

The kind woman lightly touched the man's shoulder, "It's going to be okay." "How? How can it be okay if the person I love has left me?" As if on cue Larry shouted, "Look!" Ahkmenrah lifted his head and saw the golden tablet laying in front of the portal, "He must have dropped it." spoke Ahkmenrah. Sacagawea retrieved the tablet and brought it back to the pharaoh. "Could it bring him back?" "I'm about to find out." He lifted the tablet in anticipation, but lowered it back down, "What if it doesn't work?"

"We're here for you lad." It was Teddy that gave the you pharaoh a sign of hope. "I as well." ensured Sacagawea. "Me too." spoke Larry. Everyone gathered around Ahkmenrah speaking words of encouragement, giving the hope he so needed. Rexy roared along with all the animals showing their own form of faith. A blue toy truck stopped in front of the Native American woman's knees, "We're here for you too partner." "We believe in you King Ahkmenrah."

With hope now restored in Ahkmenrah's heart, he lifted the golden tablet once more and recited with soul, "From the darkness of the night to the light of the day, I come forth here so hear me pray, lead away all the evil that was forsaken, and bring me back what once was taken!" A beam of light shot from the tablet and filled the room with a white shine.

The glow seized and all eyes fell upon the blonde child in patience for a sign of life. No movement came from the body, not even the slightest sound. Ahkmenrah's head slumped between his shoulder, the Indian woman patted his shoulder to comfort him. "_Ah-Choo! *sniff*… _why did I just sneeze glitter?" "Will!" "Ahkmenrah!" Cheers rang throughout the walls of the Smithsonian. Both kings stood up and the blonde pharaoh spoke, "As long as I walk these lands, you will never know a day of unhappiness!" He rose his arm to the air and the people rejoiced at their new king and the their future lives.

_Five years later_

"And then what happened?" spoke a young boy with rich brown hair and cerulean eyes as he climbed over his father's shoulders. "Okay back to the story-" From a few feet in front of them the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. "I called bedtime half an hour ago." The little boy jumped of the body he was laying on and ran to the one saying it was time for sleep. "But the story's not over yet. I wanna hear the rest of it mommy."

Even though he knew he had to be consistent with him, he couldn't help but give in to the sapphire eyes that reminded him so much of the one he loved. "Till the end of the story." "Yay!" The boy ran and jumped back onto the couch, "And then straight to…why do I even bother he never listens." The child climbed onto the blonde man's lap and asked once again, "Now what?" The older man smiled and continued with the story. "As long as I walk these lands, you will never know a day of-" "_ *Yawn* _"

Ahkmenrah quietly walked over and joined his husband and child., "You will never know a day of unhappiness." The pharaoh softly lifted the little boy and held him like a baby to his chest. The blue eyed bronze haired child curled into a ball in his mother's arms. Ahkmenrah smiled and in a lullaby like voice spoke, "He looks just like you." "Nah he's way better looking than I am." The pharaoh laughed at his husband's remark.

The two moved closer, Will embracing Ahkmenrah in his arms, and Ahkmenrah cradling their child in his arms. The blonde kissed his love's temple, "I love you Ahkmenrah." The emerald eyed pharaoh met the other's warm lips, "I love you Will." The cerulean eyed man entwined his right arm around Ahkmenrah's arms that were holding their child, and wrapped his left bicep around his husband's waist.

"And we both love you." spoke the pharaoh softly to the child sleeping in his arms. Will stroked the chocolate hair on his child's head, "Ramses."


End file.
